


Dressing Up As Santa

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [4]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Gen, Office Holiday Party, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: The office holiday party needs a Santa and the crew has been stuck with the task.





	Dressing Up As Santa

“Alright Bertrand, let’s see it!” Etta said. 

Bertie stepped out of the washroom wearing his usual clothes. Etta sunk in disappointment. “Come on. You said you’d wear it.” 

Bertie handed her the red and white clothes. “Yeah, that does _not_ fit me.” 

“What? But Santa’s supposed to be big, how can it not fit you?” 

“Are you calling me fat?” 

“No!” Etta said quickly. “I meant that the costume should be bigger!” 

Bertie smiled slightly. “It’s okay. I know I’m chubby.” 

“It’s more to hug!” she said, throwing her arms around her best friend. 

“That’s all really sweet, but it doesn’t solve the problem of who’s going to wear the Santa costume,” Roger said. The office holiday party was in half an hour, and Bertie had waited until the last possible moment to try on the heavy outfit so as not to overheat. 

“Simple. I’ll wear it,” Etta said. 

“Etta, it’s not going to fit you,” Roger said, but she had already gone into the washroom. 

Etta walked out a few minutes later. Or rather, she stumbled out. The pants covered her feet and she had to hold them up with a hand that was practically being eaten by the jacket sleeves. The beard that came with the costume covered most of her face. 

“I think it looks great!” she said. “What do you guys think?” 

Kate stared at her for a few seconds. “Yeah, that’s not going to work. Roger?” She turned towards him. 

“Yeah, I’m Jewish. I’m not touching that thing,” he said. 

She sighed. “Fine. I’ll do it. I’m not wearing the beard though.” 

“Santa has a beard, Kate. You have to wear it,” Bertie said. Kate made a face at him as she pushed Etta back into the washroom. 

When the two of them came out a few minutes later, the costume fit Kate like a glove. Well, a glove that had room for a pillow belly, at least. 

“Looking good,” Bertie told her as he handed her the pillow and the beard. 

Kate threw the beard over her shoulder into the bathroom. Etta went to pick it up. “They’d better like this,” Kate said. “This costume’s itchy.” 

Etta returned wearing the beard. “If they don’t, I can always replace you. Or I could be one of your elves!” 

“Etta, you are not wearing that during the party,” Roger said. 

“I so am. I look great with a beard.” 

“You can’t look, the beard takes up your entire face,” Bertie said. 

“But I look great in it.” She looped an arm through his and the two of them headed back out to the holiday party, Bertie carefully guiding Etta away from walls and doorframes. 

“This is going to be horrible, I look like an idiot,” Kate said. 

“Thanks for wearing it,” Roger said. 

She looked over and smiled at him. “Better than you wearing it. I’m sorry I suggested-“ 

“It’s fine. Let’s just go and make sure no one gets too drunk.” 

“Ooo, there’s alcohol here?” 

“Frank was put in charge. Of course there’s going to be alcohol.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @pillowcreeks


End file.
